Back problems are one of the most common and debilitating occurrences in people of all ethnicities. In the United States alone, over 500,000 spine lumbar and cervical fusion procedures are performed each year. One of the causes of back pain and disability results from the rupture or degeneration of one or more intervertebral discs in the spine. Surgical procedures are commonly performed to correct problems with displaced, damaged, or degenerated intervertebral discs due to trauma, disease, or aging. Generally, spinal fusion procedures involve removing some or the all of the diseased or damaged disc, and inserting one or more intervertebral implants into the resulting disc space. Anterior lumbar interbody fusion (ALIF) and lateral lumbar interbody fusion (XLIF) procedures are two of the techniques that spine surgeons use to access the portions of the spine to be repaired or replaced. Replacement of injured or deteriorated spinal bone with artificial implants requires a balance of knowledge of the mechanisms of the stresses inherent in the spine, as well as the biological properties of the body in response to the devices. Spinal deformities typically need some sort of alignment device or technique to correct the deformity. Further, the size, configuration, and placement of a correction device require precision positioning and handling by a skilled surgeon.